This invention relates generally to a computerized method and system for the payment of patent and trademark fees, and more specifically to such a computerized method and system in which a patent or trademark fee for a client of a firm is charged against an account maintained by an organization separate from the firm.
When a patent or trademark application is filed with a patent or trademark agency, such as the United States Patent and Trademark Office (USPTO), the filing is accompanied by a fee payable to the patent or trademark agency. This fee covers the agency""s cost in reviewing and examining the filing. For example, in the case where the filing is a patent application, the fee covers the cost incurred by the agency in determining whether the application should issue as a patent.
Typically, a law firm pays the patent and trademark fees itself on behalf of its clients, and bills the fees as disbursements, or asks for and receives from the clients a retainer to use to pay the fees. Patent fees especially, however, have continued to increase greatly in the past few years. For law firms having a majority of clients that do not provide retainers, this means that such law firms have had to increasingly advance a large amount of their working capital as patent and trademark fees, which might not be paid back from their clients for a number of months, if ever.
In addition, the increasing popularity of Patent Cooperation Treaty (PCT) international patent applications has also resulted in law firms having to advance even more of their capital as patent and trademark fees on behalf of their clients. In the past, most international applications were filed directly in a desired foreign country, or in the European Patent Office. A foreign associate was thus responsible for the payment of any associated patent or trademark fees. While the law firm would still have to pay the foreign associate even if the client did not pay the law firm, this practice allowed the law firm some time to collect the fees from the client first, before paying the foreign associate. Thus, in many cases, the firm did not have to resort to its capital to pay for these expenses.
However, in the case of a PCT filing, a law firm must now immediately advance filing fees that are usually on the order of several thousands of dollars. These fees are paid out of the law firm""s own working capital. Because PCT applications have grown in popularity, PCT application fees are a large cash flow burden on patent and trademark law firms. Along with the increased fees for patent and trademark filings in general, the popularity of PCT applications have frequently strained the working capital of many law firms.
Adding to this strain for United States patent and trademark firms is a rule by the United States Internal Revenue Service (IRS) that prohibits patent and trademark firms from deducting the payment of USPTO and PCT fees from earnings as a business expense. Instead, the payment of these fees is treated as a loan to a firm""s clients, and is not deductible. This rule has resulted in a fiscal year-end tax and cash flow problem in itself for patent and trademark law firms.
That is, the rule means that firms cannot retain earnings to cover the capital advanced on behalf of their clients to the USPTO. Because the firms still need to have capital on hand to cover the patent and trademark fees, however, they are typically left with no other option but to pay in more working capital, or to borrow the money advanced for clients from a lending institution.
In addition, ethical considerations as codified in the rules of ethics of most states"" legal bars may prevent or restrict the extent to which patent and trademark law firms can collect interest on the advancement of these fees. The typical patent and trademark law firm thus finds itself in a position in which it is forced to loan capital to its clients interest-fee to pay for patent and trademark fees advanced on behalf of the clients. As these fees have substantially increased, and as PCT applications with their high fees have grown in popularity, the typical law firm thus finds itself resorting to ever-increasing bank loans to cover shortfalls created by the advancement of these fees, increasing the firm""s internal cost of doing business.
Furthermore, this problem also extends to the payment of fees for professional services of foreign associates. An American law firm requires such foreign associates so that it may file foreign patent and trademark applications on behalf of its clients in other countries. Similar to fees paid to patent and trademark agencies, foreign associate fees are billed to the law firm, which then may be forced to pay them before it receives renumeration from the clients with which the fees are associated. Thus, the typical law firm also may find itself resorting to bank loans to cover shortfalls created by advancement of foreign associate fees, in addition to patent and trademark agency fees.
The above-mentioned shortcomings and needs are addressed technologically by the present invention, which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification. The present invention describes a computerized method and system for the payment of patent and trademark fees. Specifically, the invention describes such a computerized method and system in which a patent or trademark fee for a client of a firm is charged against an account maintained by an organization separate from the firm.
In one embodiment of the invention, a computerized system comprises three computer systems: a firm computer system, a fee computer system, and an account computer system. The firm computer system is maintained by a firm such as a law firm. A charge for a patent or trademark fee for a particular client, such as a check or an authorization to debit a deposit account, is issued at the firm computer system. The firm computer system stores data representing first information regarding the charge, such as the amount and date of the charge, the client and matter for which the fee was paid, etc.
The fee computer system is maintained by an organization separate from the law firm. The fee computer system is receptive to electronic transmission of the data representing the first information regarding the charge from the firm computer system, such as via modem or over the Internet. The organization maintaining the fee computer system holds an account with a financial institution or a patent or patent and trademark agency against which the charge is payable.
The account computer system is maintained by the financial institution or the patent or patent and trademark agency. This computer system stores data representing the account held by the organization maintaining the fee computer system. The account computer system generates a statement including second information regarding the charge, also such as the amount and date of the charge, etc.
Data representing this second information is input into the fee computer system. The fee computer system then reconciles the second information regarding the charge with the first information regarding the charge. The fee computer system generates a statement or an invoice to bill the firm for the charge, plus a service fee, while the firm computer system generates an invoice to bill the client for the charge and the service fee.
Because, for example, the firm may have to repay the organization (typically a financing organization) in ninety days, while the client may have to repay the firm in sixty days, the firm does not have to advance money on behalf of the client for patent and trademark fees. The law firm issues a charge (a check or authorization to debit) payable to a patent or patent and trademark agency such as the USPTO, but the charge is payable against an account maintained by the (financing) organization, not the firm. The firm thus has time to collect the payment of patent and trademark fees from its clients prior to repaying the (finance) organization. Furthermore, the organization is amenable to providing this service, because it is able to charge a service charge passed along to the firm""s clients. Because the organization is not a patent and trademark law firm, the organization is free to charge a service charge in conjunction with the loaning of money.
In different embodiments of the invention, computerized methods and systems of varying scope are described. Still other and further aspects, advantages and embodiments of the present invention will become apparent by reference to the drawings and by reading the following detailed description.